It is known in the art to use a miter square having a specific type of clamp on a saw table for holding a picture frame molding which is to have its ends cut at an angle. The placement of a scale on top of the miter square for measuring the picture frame molding to be cut is also known.
U.S. Pat. No. 243,533 discloses a miter square on a saw table having adjustable rests on the inside edges of the miter square for adjusting the angle at which a piece of molding is cut. A rest is vertically adjusted by turning a screw which extends through the top of the rest. Horizontal adjustment of the rests are provided by thumb-screws located on the miter square. The horizontal adjustment of the rests is disclosed as providing a variation to the true miter angle.
U.S. Pat. No. 345,590 discloses a miter box for making picture frames. The miter box contains measuring scales thereon. Prior to cutting, the molding is pressed against one edge of the miter block and held in place by a clamping screw tightened to press against one portion of the molding. The end of the molding projects beyond the right angle of the miter square. A saw is fitted between guide posts located opposite the right angle of the miter square. The guide posts hold the saw at an angle during the cutting of the molding.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 408,248 and 2,787,825 each disclose a specific clamping arrangement for holding a picture frame molding against the edge of a miter square.
The clamping arrangements disclosed in the prior art for holding a piece of molding next to a miter square while the molding is being cut, do not adequately secure the molding from movement so as to insure that the molding is not damaged due to movement or that a smooth and accurate cut is made. The prior art methods are also time consuming. Securing a molding with a clamping screw, such as shown in the prior art, must be done slowly in order to insure that too much pressure is not placed on the molding, thereby damaging the molding by scarring or the like, or to insure that too little pressure is not used resulting in the movement of the molding during the cutting operation. Such movement would cause a ragged or badly angled cut and/or scarring or other damage of the molding due to movement of the molding against the clamping screw. Additionally, the miter square assemblies shown in the prior art for cutting picture frame moldings do not provide a means for determining an accurate measurement of the molding length without physical measurement or a means of holding the molding so the proper length is accurately cut. The miter square assemblies disclosed in the prior art rely on the operator's visual and subjective judgement in positioning a molding and tightening the clamping screw.